1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible container or package having a tearable portion to permit access to the contents thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
When flexible containers are closed using a heat sealing method or non-peelable adhesive closure, they are generally difficult to open without literally ripping apart or using a scissor. It is preferable to provide an easy to open method of accessing the contents.
One method of assisting the access is to manufacture a bag with materials that are specifically designed to tear readily in one direction. However, these materials are much more costly than the normal flexible film and this higher cost could more than offset the benefit.
Another method would be to mechanically score or laser score one or more layers of the container to provide a weakened path for easier opening. This requires a very expensive machinery investment along with operating monitoring and maintenance. Since it is very difficult to measure the depth of scoring, trial and error method is used to determine the right settings. The laser setting must be manually or automatically adjusted to materials feet per minute changes. Likewise, material gauge variance may create issues with this method.
Streicher, U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,512, teaches still another method for providing easy opening. This method is used at the tip of a whipped topping or frosting dispenser and includes a series of small hot needle or hot pin holes across the desired opening area. These holes seal the two webs of the container together keeping the container leak proof while providing a weakened line to pull or snap off the end of the container. The problem with this method is that the edge of the container that is adjacent to the contents of the bag is still sealed together at the hot needle points requiring that these seals be overcome when trying to dispense the contents. The edge of the opening is ragged due to the pin seals and subsequent stretching when pulled or torn open.
An easy to open, cost-effective package is desirable and described in more detail below.